1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an antenna shielding module, and more particularly, to a shielding module integrating an antenna and integrated circuit (IC) component.
2. Description of the Prior Art
While wireless communication systems become more and more popular, wireless communication function is required at more and more applications in order to satisfy consumers' needs. Antenna is an important component used for transmitting and receiving electromagnetic wave in wireless communication system. If antenna is absent, wireless communication system is not capable of transmitting and receiving data. Therefore, antenna is a key component to system performance. Currently, popular wireless communication standards include IEEE 802.11, Bluetooth (IEEE 802.15.1), and etc. The specification IEEE 802.11 is further classified into 802.11a, 802.11b, and 802.11g. The working frequency defined by the 802.11a specification is at 5 GHz band. And the rest 802.11b and 802.11g specifications work at 2.4 GHz as well as Bluetooth wireless communication specification. Besides, full high definition (HD) 1080P audio/video high speed transmission applications such as Wigig (Wireless Gigabit) and Wireless HD work at 60 GHz band and are capable to reach data rate at 20 Gbit/sec. Apparently, high definition audio/video high speed transmission module is a must for future mobile communication device. The IEEE 802.11 ad standard includes a specification defining such kind of high speed transmission which is parallel to existing 802.11b/g/n specifications.
Since electromagnetic wave traveling at 60 GHz would be absorbed by oxygen molecules in the atmosphere, the signal strength is attenuated quickly. The transmission range is quite limited (less than 10 meters). This limitation seriously affects data rate and applicable scenarios. Therefore the characteristics of high frequency RFIC (radio frequency integrated circuit) as well as the radiation pattern and efficiency of antenna are quite important. Generally, IC components such as LNA (low noise amplifier), PA (power amplifier), and mixer are packaged in metal shielding box to prevent external electromagnetic noise and interference.
In most cases, antenna is arranged surrounding RFIC. Surrounding clear spaces of the antenna are required in order to maintain electromagnetic characteristics of antenna. However, the volume inside future mobile communication device is quite limited. The clear spaces surrounding antenna and traditional metal shielding box of IC will occupy a lot of precious space of circuit board of mobile communication device. The complexity, cost, and volume of product would be increased accordingly. In addition, there are many discrete passive components contained in the modern mobile communication device. More wireless communication specifications are supported, more antennas are required. In consequence, the area or volume required to be shielded is increased. The miniaturization trend of reducing circuit board volume and compacting end-product size would affect the whole performance of the mobile communication device and increase the difficulty of integrating an antenna device and circuit board. Hence, there exists a need of a shielding module integrating an antenna and IC component.
In summarized, Applicant provides the present invention “shielding module integrating an antenna and integrated circuit component” to improve the shortcomings of the prior art.
From the above it is clear that prior art still has shortcomings. In order to solve these problems, efforts have long been made in vain, while ordinary products and methods offering no appropriate structures and methods. Thus, there is a need in the industry for a novel technique that solves these problems.